Alternative timeline
by Justyce79
Summary: Thsi is my version of what would happen if Vegito never unfused, starting at where he let down his barrier in Buu. Rating may change.


**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Z Kai. Although if I did, I would be the shiz. **

**This is my version of what it would be like if Vegito never unfused.**

**This starts off where he let down his shield.**

"Well, I better find out where my sons and Piccolo are. The sooner i can get out of here and destroy Buu the better." said Vegito to himself. He looked around, trying to find a way to find the easiest way to get to them, buteverywhere he looked all he saw were balck holes.

He looked over in another direction and found some type of green goo.

'I wonder what that is' thought Vegito. He then felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked over and saw it was some of the goo. he tried to flick it off, but it seemed the goo had a mind of its own and was coming towards him.

"What the heck is this stuff?" yelled Vegito as he became covered in the green goo.

The insides of Buu started rumbling.

"Great, what can go wrong?" said Vegito as he tried to keep his balance as well as he could. The source of the rumbling slowly revealed itself to be some kind of worm.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled Vegito. The worm began to roar and opened its mouth. Vegito had an idea of whatit wanted to do.

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" exclaimed Vegito while an explosive energy wave got the green goo off of him. After it was off, He shot a few ki blasts at the giant worm. The giant worm went back, crashing against the wall of Buu's insides. The worm didn't get back up, but another worm revealed itself. It had an angrylook on its face. Vegito readied a Ki blast, expecting the worm to charge at him.

"My brother. You hurt my brother!" cried the worm. Vegito had a confused look on his face.

"Daddy, daddy. This man is bullying us!" cried thhe worm. A few seconds later, a worm twice the size of the two smaller worms came out. Vegito knew he could beat him, but a scared look still formed on his face. The worm slowly approached him. Vegito knew he should shoot a ki balst at him but, for some reason, he didn't. He only felt a little scared, but, he wasn't as scared as when he fought Buu for the first time in his fused form. He was ready for the angry action for the father worm, but instead something different happened.

"Boys, how many times have I told you to never go to far from the pack! I am so sorry mister. My boys are always misbehaving." said the father worm.

"I-I guess that's it's o-okay." stuttered Vegito.  
"Thank you! Now boys, get back to the pack!" yelled the angry father worm.

'That was wierd' thought Vegito. 'Oh, well, back to finding the boys and Piccolo.'

Vegitolooked around all over again but still couldn't sense anyone.

'Oh this is a complete waste of time. I have looked in all directions to try and find thier power levels. I've looked left and right up and do-' thought Vegito.

He looked up to find that there was more then what he had seen with his own eyes.

He floated up to see if he could find the boys. but soon enough he had sensed thier power levels. He found a flat ground that led to two paths. Power levels were coimng from both directions.

'Hmm, what direction to take?' thought Vegito to himself.

He decided to take the right path. As he walked through the path, he found himself in a tunnel and at the end of the tunnel, he found the two boys. He could tell by the looking at them that something was wrong.

" Ah boys, I found you. Come with me so we can find Gohan and Piccolo."

He didn't hear footsteps behind, but he did hear talking.

"Fu-sion."

Vegito turned around.

"Ha!" he watched as the boys fused and found them to be Gotenks but he was a super saiyan 3!

"Hmmph. I knew you weren't my sons. I could tell by the look in your eyes." said vegito as he readied himself to fight.

Gotenks charged at him, but before Vegito could move, something had hit him in the back. Vegito fell to the ground. The blow didn't cause a whole lot of pain but it was enough to startle him. He turned around and found Piccolo glaring at him.

"Well, looks like your not the Piccolo I'm after either." said Vegito as he got up and kicked Piccolo in the neck. This sent Piccolo flying into the wall of Buu's insides.

He then flew over to Gotenks and started skirmishing with him. He was obviously much stronger.

Vegito was about to give a hard blow to the gut to Gotenks when he was kicked in the side. He was sent crashing to where Piccolo had been sent.

When Vegito got up, he realized it wasn't Piccolo who kicked him. it was , an evil copy of Gohan.

He got up and realized that Gotenks was creating one of his ghosts, Piccolo was preparing to fire a special beam cannon and Gohan was preparing a Kamehameha wave.

**What wil vegito do now? Will he be able to survive the trios attack or will he die in the innards of Buu?**


End file.
